


Never Forget

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Summary: 1-5第一人称 万篇6查篇7第一人称 查篇 等我8第一人称 查篇 重逢





	1. 一

我来到我们曾经的家。房子外观旧了很多，外墙带着重新粉刷过的痕迹，草坪修剪得十分整齐。  
信箱里空空荡荡，说明近期仍有人居住在这儿。  
Caleb不在，他不可能在。已经过了二十年。如果他还活着，他会扑上来撕咬我的腿还是像往常一样摇尾巴亲我的脸？  
我祈祷你仍住在这里。  
我走上两阶台阶，连按几次门铃都没人应门。百叶窗关着，我试图从窗帘边缘窥视屋内，屋内很黑，我什么也没看到。按照我窥视的方向，我该看到一张扶手椅和一张矮桌。我更希望那个又大又丑的金属抽象雕塑仍摆在矮桌旁边。当初我买下它被你抱怨了很久，但它一直被放在客厅里最明显的位置。你并不知道，恰到好处的光线加上微妙的角度，它看上去很像你姓氏的首字母。从另一扇窗子我隐约看到壁炉架上的座钟，它还在，但停在11时7分。你是个守时的人，按常理很少让钟停下。除非你用这个方式在纪念谁。  
我本打算挪开罗密欧（蓝色帽子的花园地精），拿出藏在他脚下的备用钥匙进门。但我忍住了，我更担心地精下面空无一物。那代表你忘记了我们的约定。

我安慰自己，你今天有课。我在网上查过的。你不可能这么早回家，并不是和谁约会去了。  
我跨上车。Maddison Jefferies从旁边的院子走了出来。他仍然保持着长袖衫外套T恤，下身搭配阔腿裤的穿法。他手里拿着一杯大杯可乐和一盒甜甜圈，表情呆滞。我们刚搬过来时他有多大？十岁？十二？他还不到我一半高，又矮又小。现在却变成了一个挺着大肚腩，头顶微秃的中年人。  
我忍不住笑起来，我真想走过去拍拍他的肩膀。也许他已经忘记打破我们玻璃的事了。当时的他露出快要吓尿的表情，却低着头拒绝道歉。

Jefferies疑惑的看了我一眼，似乎从记忆中搜寻着什么，但我确定他失败了。否则他不会叫住我问道：“你要找谁？”  
“我已经找到了。”我朝屋子歪了歪头。  
“我觉得你很眼熟，但我想不起来。”显然他等着我做自我介绍。  
“Sarah怎么样？”  
“她很好，她和Cromwell在卡特琳娜岛度假，半个月后回来。”  
我猜Cromwell是Sarah新的男朋友。二十年前她还是单身妈妈，同时打两份工。忙不开的时候会把Jefferies塞给你我照顾。那时的Jefferies别扭又任性，对我存在很深的敌意。  
大概从我们第一次正式邀请他到家中吃饭后开始转变。他和你聊得很开心，脸上还出现了半秒短暂的笑容。他夸奖你的手艺，当我告诉那是我做的饭以后，他的评价为：“不怎么样。”  
饭后我和他练习接球，他因为吃多了冰淇淋吐得一塌糊涂。最后他把那笔账算到我的头上。  
那时候的他喜欢把烟和打火机藏在袜子里，毫无新意，每隔几天就会被Sarah罚去清扫院子。  
赶在Jefferies再次发问前，我发动了车。“嘿，你现在还把打火机塞到袜子里吗？”  
Jefferies吓了一跳，杯子跌落到地面上，大半杯可乐泼洒到了鞋子上。  
我从后视镜中看到他错愕的表情，满意地加速驶离杰斐逊街。等我驶出去有二十码远，他才咒骂了一句，弯下腰处理鞋子。他仍没认出我。  
Morgan家那栋褐色屋顶的房子贴着出售。Morgan应该已经不在了。毕竟二十年前他就八十六岁了，和一只猫住在一起。他的猫Stella常常半夜三更闯进我们的院子。Stella是只黑色背毛，白色肚皮的母猫，冷眼看上去像是披着斗篷的死神。  
每次她出现，Caleb都叫得像是院子来了一队克格勃。  
Stella一次也没被Caleb抓住。我猜Caleb故意放她走的。她对待谁都不理不睬，高傲得像个女王。直到有天我看见你把她抱在怀里抚摸，挠她的下巴。  
“保持警惕，别被她的外表骗了，她会像恐怖电影里的恶魔咬断你的喉咙。”我说着试图把她从你身上赶下来。  
Stella把强行按摩她肉垫的Jefferies手背挠出一个完整的十字架，最深的地方缝了六针。  
接下来的一秒，她舔了你的手。这让我严重怀疑她听得懂人话。  
“她爱我。”  
Stella翻出肚皮，发出呼噜呼噜的叫声。  
“所有人都爱你。”我当然不例外。  
你尝试让她亲近我。我伸出手。她奋力一抓，如果不是我躲得够快，她已经在我手上画出两条平行线了。  
最后一次见到Stella在复活节前夕，她身后跟着一只漂亮的玳瑁公猫，从墙上一跃而下。Caleb蜷缩成一团，像失恋般不吃不喝地躺了两天。  
“他太寂寞了。或许我们该再养一只狗狗陪伴他。”  
“我每天早上带他跑步，为他准备早饭、铲屎。而睡到自然醒的你只负责陪他玩。我不想给自己添麻烦。”  
“如果再有只狗狗陪Caleb玩，我可以分担一部分照顾他的活儿。”  
“别想了，没门。”  
虽然嘴上那么说，其实我联络过收养所。有只三岁大的淡黄色短毛柯基犬仿佛是为你而生的。男孩子，性格乖巧又温顺，与其他狗狗相处融洽。我不知道为什么原主人会抛弃他，但我觉得你会爱他的。可惜的是，我没能介绍你们认识。

一辆沃尔沃VNL货车行驶在我旁边的路上，司机是个健壮的中年男人，圆脸‘长着铅笔一样的细长鼻子。他边开车边喝着咖啡，我预感他会遇到点麻烦。半分钟后，VNL的后轮胎瘪了，司机靠边停车，正好停在“汽车码头”的位置。它的名字还是你起的，原因是你的那辆福克斯总在这里熄火。  
回想到这里我忍不住笑起来，怒气冲冲的司机以为我在嘲笑他，冲我比了个下流的手势。

不远处Baker的房子换了样。原来的灰色墙面被粉刷成白色。大门口的杉树只剩一颗，灌木全被砍掉了。  
Baker夫妇绝不可能粉刷这个不保暖的颜色。Baker先生在银行工作，妻子是名护士。Baker太太高大又苗条，Baker先生身材矮小，表情永远像谁欠了他一万块钱。  
他们因为各种琐事吵架，忘记修剪草坪、煎了双面蛋、没及时清理垃圾桶等等。每天Baker太太会逮住任何见到的人抱怨她的丈夫。你不幸被她抓住了两次，你们的话题不止于“如何与伴侣和谐相处”。没过多久你学会了如何保养沙发、制作橘子果酱、清洁羊毛地毯，给剃须刀刀片涂润滑油防潮……都是很有用的生活技巧。我们的冰箱里从那以后总能出现炖菜和千层面。  
至于她，有一天我听见她同你抱怨道：“我怀疑因为MAX3的变异，到了夏天院子的女贞准会泛滥成灾。修剪它们太痛苦了，真想统统拔掉。”  
“没办法，我们现在还没找到有效破坏分枝基因的手段。”  
你们说的话像是在对暗号。

还有一次她半夜冲进到我们家门口用力敲门。你让她进门，并趁着Caleb扑向她的时候，朝院子丢出一个玩具球，Caleb飞快地冲了出去。  
Baker太太喝下半瓶白兰地，拎出颈上一条金链连接的挂坠盒（里面的照片是她的初恋），之后她靠在你肩头哭泣，后悔没有嫁给那个去做水手的混蛋。我强忍着才没把她扔到门外和Caleb作伴。听完她对丈夫的抱怨，我认定他们马上会离婚，至少也会分居。你认为他们不会，我们可能还为此打了赌。没过几天他们果然如你推测的和好了，这令我困惑不解。  
“很像我们。”你说。  
“我不会因为没放下马桶圈的小事和你吵架。”  
“我们都不用。如果有类似的事，你总生闷气不说出来，然后第二天离家出走。不过，你会回来的，就像走失的Stella，总会找到回家的路。”  
为了避免我们的谈话真的演变成一场争吵，我堵住了你的嘴。  
我不记得我们吵架的内容了，我之前也不记得。我终止争吵的方法很老套，但及时有效。

你会回来的。  
你说的对，我回来了，回来见你。


	2. 二

二

我驶过Jones家门口，房子没什么变化，褐色的一层建筑，白色落地窗，金属大门，庭院里种着猫爪花和天竺葵。恐怕它多半不是Jones的家了。因为一个穿着条纹衬衫，长得像杰克 尼科尔森的男人拿着刮水器在擦玻璃。  
Jones先生看到我们总是显得格外不自在。我推测他觉得一切超出他认知范畴的事都会让他不适。比如：金融服务现代化法案、他女儿的青春期问题、羊杂碎布丁、Gay。  
Jones太太会朝你我打招呼。她会按照长相判断人的性格，她认为你神经质、脆弱、容易冲动。而我暴躁易怒、有暴力倾向、酗酒、潜在的杀人犯。在与我们有限的对话中，她也确实按照推理进行的。  
他们的女儿则对我们视而不见，倒不是她厌恶我们。她对谁都那个样，陌生人靠近她两英尺的距离，她就歇斯底里地大叫。她把画得看不出原本样貌的脸缩进兜帽，偶尔露出几缕故意染黑的头发。  
她喜欢一切和死亡沾边的东西。诅咒、黑魔法、神秘仪式、献祭。Jones夫人对她无可奈何，Jones先生觉得她病态、恶心，想把她隐藏起来。后来无意中我了解到Jones夫妇的儿子因为意外去世了。或许他们的女儿用这种方式拒绝接受弟弟的死。  
我不记得关于死的记忆，否则我和她会有很多话聊。但她现在感兴趣的说不定会是育儿和换季打折。死亡、黑暗的东西和她的生活再没有半点联系。

没多远一个超级市场出现在路边。我停下来打量它，它外观去很旧，至少盖了有十几年。你以前常抱怨市场太远，买东西不方便。我想它开业之后，你说不定会常来这里。  
门口没停多少车。一个上了年纪的男人坐在椅子上吃汉堡。  
他带着厌恶看了我一眼，八成以为我是个迷恋上世纪飞车党文化的智障小年轻。他朝嘴里塞完最后一口，把包装纸往垃圾桶一丢——没进。令人感到尴尬的三分球。  
我第一眼没有认出他，直到他朝我比出了中指。我才认出他是Graham Wilson。完全看不出来，他以前结实干练，长相正派，活像钱德勒笔下的马洛。现在他长着大肚腩，三层下巴，脸上泛着油光，头发稀疏德像套了个渔网。  
以前他是个基金经理，一个月没几天待在家。不知道为什么，我们总能在健身房遇到他。他的妻子是个高挑的金发美女，在小学做音乐老师。他时长向别人炫耀他完美的妻子和一对双胞胎女儿。他的女儿和他的妻子很像，长着一双眼角上扬的灰眼睛和苍白的皮肤。奇怪的是她们并未遗传到Wilson半点的样貌。  
Wilson一个女儿加入了合唱团，另一个去了曲棍球队。她们每一点进步，我们和其他健身的人都听他讲过至少两遍。看上去他很爱他的家人，但你我和大多数人的看法相悖。没多久，他背着妻子约会情人的事传开了。在那之前，他的保密工作做得十分完美，妻女毫不知情。  
我不知道他经受了什么打击才会变得暴饮暴食，比如他的妻子受够了他的出轨而离开他。也许他本来就是个脆弱的人。

另一边的酒吧不见了，起而代之的是一家女装店。橱窗中摆着几个没头没手的木质模特。透过橱窗能看到一个穿着红色上衣的女人站在店内无精打采地理货。

我记得是在那里遇见你的。当时我刚刚办完一桩谋杀案，难得有空庆祝。我不知道为什么选它，可能是它的名字比较滑稽——吊死鬼酒吧。酒吧光线昏暗，乐队演奏着Smoke gets in your eyes。然后我看到了你，从那以后我的目光一直停留在你身上，你一个人坐在卡座里，穿着蓝色毛衣卡其裤。喝着威士忌。你就像个脱了法衣的神父，和整个环境格格不入。我肯定我从未见过你，但不知道为什么，你让我感到眼熟。我不能告诉你我的真实想法，大概五十年前人们就不用这种老套方式搭讪了。  
不出三分钟，一个穿着灰色西装外套的男人向你走去。头发灰白，肌肉松弛——对你来说太老了。我敢说他绝对不是你当晚遇到第一个搭讪的人。你迟疑了几秒，我痛恨你的迟疑。你向我的方向扫了一眼，我希望你是在看我，然后你朝他微笑。  
“拒绝他。”我想。  
也许你听到了我的心声。你说了句什么，那个男人悻悻地走了。  
我盯着你，你至始至终都没再看我一眼，让我产生了你刚刚不过是随意朝扫了一圈酒吧内的想法。  
我变得犹豫不决，直到酒吧快打烊我才鼓起勇气问你愿不愿意和我喝一杯。  
“我一直等你说这句话。”我记得你是这样说的。当时你歪着头，脸颊带着喝醉后的红晕，蓝眼睛闪动着笑意。我没办法不迷恋上你。  
我们花了太多时间在接下来去哪儿的问题上。后来不知道谁开始的吻解决了这个问题。  
我说了名字，我想让你记住我。  
“告诉我你的名字。”  
“你在盘问我吗？我成年了。另外说一句，我住得不远。”  
我度过了此生最美妙的一个夜晚。我认为你也是这么想的。所以你才会迫不及待地打我留下的号码。  
“那是因为你把钱包和警徽忘在我的床头。我敢肯定，你是故意的。”  
不管怎么样，我的目的达到了。  
那时候你在学校附近的公寓与人合租。那屋子拥挤得像一座丛林。你床头桌放着一大块铁矿原石。我不知道它的作用是什么，但愿它不是用来对付我的。

你的书堆成了一座巴比伦塔。大概用魔法才能把它们摞得那么高并维持不倒塌。更让我惊奇的是书塔顶端还摆着一座乐高霍格沃茨城堡。我知道你是个HP迷了。旁证包括地板散落的几枚西可和一副复刻巫师棋。以及床头和枕头夹缝中找到的魔杖。  
“谢谢，我找它很久了。它是我用得最顺手的一支。十一英寸黄岑木，雄独角兽毛内芯。”  
我认为它是树脂和铅芯制成的可能性更高。  
你公寓极具震撼，让我不由自主地规划我们将来的家。在那之前我会继续分享你的半张单人床，并且和你的室友抢洗手间。  
你的室友留着络腮胡子，眼神凶恶，看上去像个逃犯，我当时真的很想把他拷住盘问他。没想到他居然是个中学历史老师。更令我意外的是，你居然是亿万富翁Brian Xavier和好莱坞女星Sharon Xavier的儿子。  
想不承认没看过Sharon的电影是不可能的，她最高产的一年拍了六部电影，部部卖座，其中一个角色还拿到了提名。那一年年初她把手印按在星光大道上，到了年末你出生。  
我看过她最著名的恐怖片《木乃伊诅咒》，她饰演最高女祭司。出于剧情需要，她对一个男性奴隶施以酷刑。不少人却觉得她很性感。现在打开IMDB还会看到不少人留言，“我希望她鞭打我。”  
令我奇怪的是你和他们看起来没有半点相似的地方。  
“我也没想到。”你无奈的耸耸肩。  
“听起来你不想命运这么安排。你要知道至少有一千万人都想和你调换身份。”  
“我真心祈祷他们中有个人能成功。”  
不过，一切都说得通了，为什么你会让我感到眼熟，我回忆起小时候曾经在喜瑞尔盒上看过你四岁大的照片。你翻了个白眼告诉我，童车、奶粉、润肤乳、牙膏的广告你统统拍过。你六岁掉落的一颗中切牙还经过倒模被做成了项链，流行过一阵子。不过等自我意识形成你就没允许任何照片贴在商品上了。我私底下在上ebay搜索过那条项链，价格能换一辆不错的二手NK400。另外，我还找到你出生时的脚印和两岁时的涂鸦。以及根据你初学爬行动作绘制成的手翻动画书。我本以为忙完手头的案子，会有足够时间集齐它们。

“身为Brian的儿子最大的好处是，我不用犯愁如何甩掉讨厌的男朋友。我爸爸会极为隐秘地把他们做掉。”你端着两杯咖啡向我走来，身穿短裤和T恤，头发因为淋浴后变得卷曲湿润，身上散发着牛奶沐浴乳的味道。你侧身绕过一座书塔，领口露出颈窝几颗不明显的雀斑。  
我发誓要把这个场景刻在脑子里，时不时拿出来重温。  
“你在提醒我要即将承担的风险和责任吗？”  
“我会保护你的。噢——”  
我眼看着你踏中一枚棋子，脚趾接着撞到门框。你的身体一歪，头撞向隔板。惨剧发生前我及时扶住你，并且阻止你被热咖啡泼了一身。  
“保护好你自己。药箱在哪儿？”  
“Logan可能有。”你单只脚跳到墙边，耳朵贴近墙壁。“他在忙。我们别烦他，否则他准会等我们忙的时候取回药箱。”  
后来我认识了Logan和他的男朋友Scott，我希望你现在和他们还有联络。他们会陪你度过那段艰难的时期。


	3. 三

不管怎么样，我成了你的男朋友。从那以后，周五去吊死鬼喝一杯成了我们的保留项目。  
我记不得是第几次去那里的时候，我不过离开了五分钟，有个混蛋对你毛手毛脚。  
我揍了他，如果不是你制止了我，我还打算把他关到天台上面。事后你说我冲动得像个青少年。不知道你看到现在的我会怎么想。

我再次发动车向前行驶，没多久再次停下来，原本坐落在这里的荒村书店不见了。  
取代它的是一家户外用品店。门口挂着马鞍和牛仔帽，透过橱窗能看到渔具和充气船。  
我还记得“荒村”原来的样子，墨绿色的砖石建筑，两层楼，毫不起眼。  
你说它让你想起求学时常去的书店。尤其它抵着天花板的橡木书架和皮革扶手椅。  
店主是个上了年纪的男人，他高大、阴郁。长着一张神似白兰度的脸。我不止一次看过他赶走客人，原因不过是客人叫错了某本书作者的名字或者搞混了书的内容。  
他喜欢讲一些谁也听不懂的冷知识、门诺•西门斯、史特拉文斯基，除了你之外，没有人能和他同一个频道。很难想象他是一个健谈的人。西洋棋也是一个关键，只要赢过他，便能享受六折折扣并且随意进入他的密室——地下仓库。有一次你在那里淘到一本《永恒之王》。没有虫蛀卷边泛黄，品相在初版中相对完好。相比你曾经淘到那本夹着半块曲奇饼的《布朗神父的秘密》，也算是个进步了。  
你儿时有一本一模一样的《永恒之王》，不过后来弄丢了。你曾经在扉页写了字——“请呼唤Charles的名字，让它平安地飞回他身边。”  
我们在地下室郑重地打开它。扉页的字迹证明它的确是你的书，这个奇迹让你兴奋了许久。你的字旁边有一行稚嫩的字迹——我把它放飞了，希望它不会迷路。  
炎热的午后你把书里的段落读给我听，我们互相依靠，昏昏欲睡。那个场景我在脑中重温过无数次。  
我猜它现在还在你的书架上，和你的影集放在一起。你的的书按照A-Z的顺序摆放在书架上。后来塞进一部分我的书，都是些小说、传记、诗集，就像我插进你的生活。那些书说不定已经被你丢掉了，也说不定被封在纸箱里，和我曾经的奖杯一起堆在地下室发霉。那座奖杯看起来像个巨型巧克力豆。没办法，两只橄榄球队都是巧克力商赞助的。  
那堆书中有一本封皮印着《非常规战争》的书是我的日记，我希望你发现它而不是把它扔进壁炉。日记里除了生活琐事，有很多我没告诉你的话，我没办法讲出口的话。

不得不说，这里的变化可真大。你以前那么喜欢它，希望连锁书店和网络书店会代替它满足你的购书需要。  
上了坡道，新建的房子一座接一座，幸好哥伦布雕塑还在，否则我快认不出来这条路了。我加快速度，路两边的景色飞快地向后远去。  
五金店外墙的涂鸦都不见了，其中有幅森林涂鸦你一直很喜欢。你说它让你联想到幽暗密林。我没告诉过你曾经有三个穿条纹衬衫的人在这里遇害，过了很多年都没抓到凶手。直到有天疑犯把整件事告诉了他的情人，对方报了警。也许，你忘记我那段时间藏起你全部条纹衬衫的事了。我没忘，一共十一件。为此你藏起我的二十件高领衫，其中十九件是你买给我的。

河滨公园还在，树密了一些。我们以前常常带Caleb去那里散步。它在草丛打滚被马蜂蜇伤了鼻子，脸肿得像吹涨的气球。你认为我们不该嘲笑他，那么做会伤害他的自尊心。所以等他消肿的一个星期内，我们要时刻紧绷面部肌肉。可第二天清早Caleb摇尾巴时候我们都没忍住地大笑起来。

红灯亮了，我急刹车停下，旁边一辆白色索罗德里面的老年男人侧头看了我一眼，望向另一边的空地。  
那里原来是个露天体育场，我们以前还曾经来这儿看过一场棒球比赛——洋基对蓝鸟。我们坐在蓝鸟的球迷中，White Ford打出本垒打的时候，我们欢呼了起来。身旁蓝色的海洋却在咆哮，我们活着看完比赛是一个不小的奇迹。那时正值体育场建成十周年，场内挤满了人。现在它被荒草覆盖，外围圈着一道铁丝网。离它不远的修理厂被拆掉了，新建了一个加油站。

我们看完比赛开着车聊天，从棒球到篮球再到橄榄球，最后是西洋棋。你告诉我你高中曾经和一个长得像Tom Brady四分卫约会过， 不过吃饭的时候你找了个借口跑了。你受不了他的傲慢和自以为是。他把“遗传物质”念错了好几次，你纠正他，他却嘲笑你没有幽默感。即使他长着你偏爱的古铜色皮肤和暗金色头发，你也无法忍受。  
后来我们顺路开回我们的新家，也是我第一次拥有的能叫做家的地方。那一晚月亮大得出奇，仿佛伸手就能碰到。一切奇迹似乎都可能发生。

我把车停在Stano便利店门口。绕过门口的破旧的白色科迈罗进门。过去我常来这儿买烟。店主Stano无论什么时候都喝得醉醺醺的。据说他能搞到市面上一切禁止出售的东西。还知晓整条街上所有人的私事，包括你我的琐事。他吹嘘曾空手干掉两个劫匪，但从他的体格看，我怀疑他没说真话。后来听说他中了强力球彩票，头奖一共三亿。没多久他关闭了店，不知去向。  
我买了包Salem。我现在不吸烟，只想来这儿看看。没想到过了二十年，我又看到了Stano，能遇到认识的人太难得了。  
头顶的吊扇飞快地转动，店内的空气依旧混浊不堪。商品胡乱地堆在货架上，不分种类，部分日期。柜台上摞着一沓报纸，最上面的一张是四月一日的，过三个多月了。这里看上去和二十年前没什么两样，让我产生一种时空错乱的感觉。  
Stano脸颊浮肿，神情麻木。他一只眼睛瞎了，另一只眼睛盯着柜台上的几枚硬币。他不像个亿万富翁，倒像是从监狱出来不久。Empire State Of Mind的音乐响起，他朝嘴里喷了一点空气清新剂，跟着音乐哼唱起来。我注意到他的嘴里缺了四颗牙，他看来过得也不好。  
他认不出我，也不愿与人交谈。我无法从他那里打听到你的消息。  
从便利店出来，我拐到教堂街。教堂在周围几座新建建筑的映衬下显得格外矮小。墙面爬满常春藤。玻璃破损。Grant神父或许不在了，否则他不能放任教堂如此破败。Grant神父满头白发。脸上总挂着谦和的微笑，像是刮掉胡子的圣诞老人。不过有一次我们看到他拉高法衣的袖子下面的手臂，上面纹着密密麻麻的蛛网纹身。也许当神父以前，他有很多故事。  
教堂后面挨着墓地，远处一个穿着黑衣的老妇人把一束紫罗兰花放到墓碑上。她擦拭脸上的泪水，也许她在悼念儿女或者父母，也可能是丈夫或者朋友。你曾经说想葬在这里，还拟定了几个抬棺人。我当时没想过那么严肃的问题。当你说出要我做你的遗嘱执行人时我打断了你。我脑中想的是，但愿我能葬在你旁边。但我却对你说：别犯傻了，这个问题你该七十年后再考虑。  
曾经有一次我们看到一对年轻人在这里举行婚礼，他们提醒了我。Grant神父是个开明的人，他会同意主持。我没问过你，说不定你并不在意仪式。

我感到一阵无力，把教堂远远甩在身后。乔治餐厅还在，但恐怕早已易主。你生日的那天，我们在这定了位置。  
那天我原以为七点能准时抵达。可我出门就赶上了塞车，距离餐厅不到十分钟的车程地方又出了新状况。一个老妇人被人劫持。我下车追击劫匪，对方向我开了五枪，我予以还击。  
等我忙完一切回到餐厅，已经过了两个钟头。我准备送给你的手表也不知去向。  
我向你道歉，你一言不发。显然两条街外的枪战是瞒不住的，我身上的伤更藏不住。  
“我还没做好下半生提心吊胆的准备。”  
“以后不会再发生这种事了。”  
我去握你的手，用拇指蹭了蹭你的手背，你的手凉得吓人。我的话并没有让你感到好过一些。我不该用谎言回应你的承诺。

饭店两百英尺外的电影院关门了。我们刚搬到这里时它还没建成，现在整座建筑看上去快要荒废了。  
我们在这里看过唯一一部完整的电影是《第六感》——关于通灵的故事。我们每次看电影都不太顺利。有两次开场前我临时有事，《天才瑞普利》我看了不到十分钟，《黑客帝国》我连开头都没看到。一次买错了卡通片的票。一次又人误触警铃。还有一次我睡着了，但面对你的时候我拒不承认。  
三年前我第一次看《第六感》的时候，轻易的猜到了结局。我以为自己也有种神奇的第六感，其实不过是我忘记1999年8月6日曾经看过。

麦迪逊医院看起来依旧坚不可摧，我并不是那里的常客。那里的环境总让我感到眼熟，后来我想起来它和曾经的寄养家庭很像，带着一种故作亲近的味道。我庆幸最后不用待在那里。


	4. 四

学校和我以前来时看到的差不多，只有图书馆旁边建了一座新楼。  
你的办公室不在原来的地方。我问了一个穿着帽衫，表情腼腆的孩子。哦，是我的错。我问了一个和我看起来差不多大的人。他告诉我你的办公室在二楼，一会你要去上分子生物学。  
他问我，你也去旁听吗？新生？他把我当成了你的学生。  
“我是Xavier教授的朋友。”  
“看起来不像。”他推了推鼻梁上的角质眼镜，目光来回打量我。  
“你说对了，我曾是他的男朋友。”  
他翻了个白眼，“哈，你觉得人类可能拍到黑洞照片吗？”  
“不可能。”  
“是的，我就是这个意思。”  
“最后一个问题，他还单身吗？”  
他做出一副“我嘴巴很严”的表情。“你问得太多了，你又不是FBI。”

我走到教室，选了个角落里的位置坐下。教室内人很多，旁边的女孩子穿着长袖T恤，留着像迪士尼人鱼公主一样的红色长发。她冷冷看了我一眼，挪得远远的。现在的孩子太没礼貌了。  
我突然想起我从未来过这里，那个时候的我太自信了。我以为可以和你白头到老，迟早有听你讲课的时候。  
灾难降临不可能没有一点预兆，但身处幸福之中的我不可能时刻保持清醒、警惕。

我变得呼吸困难，因为我看到你走进来。  
你看上去变化不大，较过去成熟一些，但远没有步入中年人的行列。我为此感谢岁月对你的优待。

你穿着格纹西装上衣和卡其裤，该死的合身。搭配西装的紫蓝色T恤很像我从前的那件，你穿过一次，后来它成了你的家居服。你的头发稍稍比过去长了一些，没有变白、稀疏的迹象。我曾经无数次的抚摸它们，我仍能回忆起它们的手感。你的眼睛，我永远都不会忘记它看我的眼神。  
你和我想象中的样子不太一样，但比想象中的更好。  
你的气色不错。不知道是不是我的错觉，我觉得你比记忆中瘦了几磅，我担心你并没有好好吃饭。你并不是挑食的人。  
你五岁的时候因为不愿吃卷心菜，Sharon解雇了主厨。从那以后多难以下咽的食物你都不再挑剔。  
我怀念我们一起吃晚饭的日子。我记得你做的波伦亚意面很美味，和我儿时吃过的味道很像。  
“你不打算教孩子可以考虑开个餐馆。”我这样评价过。  
“到那时我会雇佣你当我的领班。不过如果你和客人打架，我会开除你。”  
借着喝下的马尔贝克。除了洗盘子，我有很多种方式回馈你美味的晚饭。  
“花两个小时熬煮酱汁太值得了。”睡着前你总会这么说。

我尝试把酱汁做出一样的味道，但从未成功过。  
“我有秘方。Baker夫人我也没透露过。”  
“是什么？”  
我检查了剩下的酱汁，计算调位品的种类，还原你做菜的步骤，除了翻垃圾桶能做的我都做了。  
“直接告诉你太无趣了。不如明年今天的时候我再告诉你吧。”  
等到那个时候，你又推到下一年。直到最后我也不知道你究竟放了什么材料。

我希望你认出我，但又不想看到你惊吓过度的样子。我坐着没动。  
你环视教室一圈，眼神没有聚焦到任何一点。你的眼神疲惫，不知道是不是没睡好的缘故。  
你失眠的时候总会反复翻阅《罗马帝国衰亡史》、《尤利西斯》、《追忆似水年华》消磨时间。后来我们换了几种新方法，不用想也知道，它们对你的睡眠都很有帮助。  
你开始上课。  
和我预想的一样，你讲课十分生动，举例也很恰当。没人玩手机，嚼口香糖。几个孩子用近乎痴迷的眼神望着你，他们想的绝对不是你讲的东西。  
同样的，我也听不进去你上课的内容。  
那些东西我断断续续听过很多次。有时候在饭桌上，有时候窝在沙发里。你总能把枯燥乏味的东西讲得生动有趣。  
我忘不掉你提起那些核苷酸、碱基排列、逆转录酶专注的模样。眼睛里闪动的光，都让我着迷。那时我只想吻你的额头，你的眼睛，你的嘴唇。后来我也确实那么做了。  
你总和我聊起你的学生，我依然记得其中的几个名字Anna Marie、Kitty Pryde、Peter Rasputin……我相信无论过了多少年，他们都仍会去探望你。

趁着你打手势的时候，我仔仔细细地视奸了你的每一根手指。没有戒指，你没有结婚。我能否猜测你一直在等我，或者你没有忘记我？  
又或者你身旁早已有了一个替代我的人？我不愿意想这个问题。  
你提问了一个问题，没有学生回答。  
我真希望我能回答得出，那样你会比我预想的还要吃惊。  
一个金发男生带着得意的神情回答。  
你点评完他的答案，他目光热切地盯着你，你没有给他特别的提示。  
他显现出一丝失落。他喜欢你，你那么聪明不会觉察不出。

我记得曾经有个学生对你说为了拿到A愿意做任何事。  
“你怎么回答的？”  
“我告诉他，‘把《遗传组学》背下来吧，你会拿到A的。’”  
他不会是第一个对你感兴趣的学生，也不会是最后一个。我敢打赌，他笔记本某一页上写满了你的名字。

你和我相距不过一百英尺，我看着你的背影坐立难安。  
我拼命回忆和你相处的每一个细节，每一个细节都让我感到怀疑，那真的是属于我的记忆吗？  
你的字一如以往工整、漂亮。  
我以前常看到它们，它们出现在你的记事本、支票簿、冰箱上贴的便条上。那时候我注意到你喜欢写“c”起笔时扬起的弧度，看起来像“e”。我喜欢这个发现，它能让我联想到你和我。

直到身边的学生陆陆续续地离开，我才发觉已经下课了。  
你站在讲台前面，有几个学生围绕着你，他们在问问题。我有时间可以等，我也不在乎要等多久。  
等他们离开，我起身走向你，那个金发男生朝我走来。他相信我对你报有同样的感情，他没猜错。他挑衅地挡住路，扬起长着几颗粉刺的下巴。  
他出拳的同时，我闪开撞向他的右肩。在他跌到地面上前，我拉住他的胳膊向后一扯，然后立刻收力，没让他的胳膊脱臼。无论过去还是现在，我从不在乎与他们为敌。  
“留神点。”  
我没威胁他，他带着羞耻和怒气的表情一声不响地离开了教室。他该感谢我没像过去那样把他的头塞进桌子。

你背对着我专注地整理讲义，没注意到这个小插曲。我想像过去那样用手指按摩你僵硬的肩膀、手肘，亲吻你的侧颈的雀斑。我停下来，我注意到你已经有了几根不明显的白发。该死的二十年，它就这样挡在你我中间。

“愿意喝一杯吗？”我重复当初对你说的第一句话。  
“别开玩笑了。”  
显然你把我当成了你的某个学生。他是谁？我奇怪你居然认不出我的声音。你整理完毕回头，目光落到我的脸上。  
你愣住了。  
困惑、震惊、甚至还有恍惚的神情你脸上出现。唯独没有喜悦的表情，我原以为你会很高兴。你的表情让我觉得我像个不速之客。  
“Erik？”你先开了口，语气中带着否定的成分。毕竟这种事太难以置信了。  
“我一定在做梦。”你朝我的脸伸出手。我期待着你的触摸，你的手垂了下去。  
“不，你不是。”你激烈地否认。“你不可能是他。你是谁？这个玩笑不好玩。”  
“我是。”  
你开始朝四周张望，找寻不存在的摄像头。“谁派你来的？告诉我，你在录制真人秀？”  
“冷静。是我。”  
和我预想的完全不同，你眼角泛出泪光，拳头攥紧。“你不可能是他，我亲眼看着他下葬。”  
你盯着我，眼睛也不眨一下，我知道你在和记忆中的人比对。然后你妥协了，发出一声叹息，“即使你们长得一模一样。”  
“或许我是他的转世。”  
你变得愤怒，咬牙切齿地挤出一句话。“这不可能，太荒谬了。我永远都不会相信这种事。”  
“我们找个地方谈谈如何？”我建议，“我会把一切原原本本告诉你。”


	5. 五

我们并肩走在校园里，你不看我，迎面有学生朝你问好。你朝他微笑，我很久没见过你笑了。  
我们去了学校旁边的蓝铜咖啡，原来它叫“四个四重奏”。它的意思，你向我解释过。店里重新装修过，西斯莱的画都被撤掉，换成上下左右颠倒也看不出来的画。我们的“老位置”也没了。  
屋内人不多，我感到你稍稍松了口气。你觉得和一个年轻人约会让你丢脸吗？我没问出口。  
“我记得你以前常常会在早上点一杯浓缩。”你皱了皱眉，我推测你可能不愿从我嘴里听到你过去的习惯。我换了话题。“我没想到它还在，我来的时候看到荒村已经关门了，乔治餐厅倒是还营业。”  
“乔治的老板去年和女友一起住进了养老院。荒村的店主十年前去世了。我参加了他的葬礼。”  
“我还记得George说过即使死也要保持单身。”  
显然我的话很不合适。你平静地看着我。我知道那都是假象，以我对你的了解，你不可能忍得住不发问。  
“你为什么会知道我和Erik的事。”

我直奔主题。给你讲了一个换了谁都无法相信的故事。我讲述今年上半年遭遇的那场车祸。雨天路滑，我的轮胎爆了，车身滑出去时撞到了头。万幸的是我恢复的很好，没有脑损伤后遗症。提到车祸的时候你的眼神明显地躲闪了一下。  
我从昏迷中醒来，想起了很多事。那时候我每天躺在医院里精神恍惚，我好像做了一个很长的梦。梦醒后我仍保留着那些记忆。我没讲那些复建的细节。我想给你看脑后和身上的疤痕，还有左肩膀的痣，和过去的位置都一样，我竭力忍住了，现在还不到时候。  
我记得我是在酒吧如何追求你的，我们如何在路边捡到Caleb。我记得我们给他洗澡，带他去医院检查。那时的它我一只手就能抱起来，谁能想到后来他长得又高又大。你给他起名叫Caleb还是因为他后腿上有个像C的印记。我本来打算叫他Charlie，我真的设想过我喊他时你的表情。你评论不如直接起名路易斯•杜宾曼*。  
刚到家的时候，Caleb用你做舒芙蕾的碗喝水，睡在地毯上。但两天后他有了自己的碗、毛毯、软垫，以及两大箱玩具。  
给Caleb带项圈的时他很抵触，对我呲起牙低声吠叫，后颈的毛都竖立起来。  
“我没辙了。你看到了，他讨厌我。”  
“不，能看得出来，他爱你。”  
“他爱我的方式就是在我的外套上撒尿和啃我的鞋。”  
“他在试着接受你，多给他些时间和耐心。再过一个月，他会每天扑到你身上舔你的脸。你坐到扶手以上，他会安静地趴在你脚边。”  
我不得不说你预言准得可怕。也许这刚好涉及到你的专业领域。

“Caleb怎样了？”  
我不该问这个显而易见的问题，但是我非常想念他。  
“除了六年前的一次重感冒，他一直都非常健康。那时候我担心他挺不过来，他不仅很快好起来，体格还比之前结实了很多。”  
我那时每天都对Caleb耳语，我告诉他代替我照顾你，看起来他做到了。  
你的眼神黯淡下来。  
“他没熬过三年前的肺炎，在狗狗中他已经非常长寿了。他去世的时候很平静，我守在他旁边。他一直想念他的主人，在那之前，我几乎每天都带他去Erik的墓地。他会在那里呆上很久。前几次还把几颗没吃完的狗粮埋到墓旁边。我担心他走不出去。不过还好，时间几乎治愈了一切。”  
我想知道你是如何走过那段岁月的。  
“Caleb被葬在哪儿？我想看看他。”  
“不必了。你应该展开新的人生，封存这段凭空出现的记忆。”  
“我只想要你。我还记得，你提议我们去罗戈里格斯岛旅行，你十三岁时和家人去过一趟。我那时查过——”  
“够了，那不是你的记忆，它属于我和Erik。”你停顿了很久，“我只剩下它了。”  
“我就是Erik。”  
“你确定？把你的驾照给我——如果你有驾照的话。你确定上面写着Erik Lehnsherr吗？当然不是，不管你如何获得属于他的记忆，他回不来了。他死于1999年9月19号的一场车祸.他被葬在复活公墓，你对于我来说只是一个和他长得很像的人。”  
我拉住你的手，像过去那样自然地用拇指蹭了蹭你的手背，这个不经意间的举动让你像触电一般缩回了手。  
“你看，一切都没变。”我试图安抚你小小的失控，轻声说道。  
你花了半分钟调整呼吸。“能和我讲讲事故发生前的事吗？”  
我想问你指的是哪一次车祸，但转念想到，对于现在的我来说，只经历过一次。  
“我住在巴尔的摩。上学期假期找了份替柏比披萨店送披萨的工作。工作很轻松，每天上两小时的班。你还记得吗？我们打过赌。我能证明柏比用的确确实实是番茄酱罐头加新鲜番茄。他们还会在后厨摔面包。你以前根本不信。另外说一句，我绝对没有在披萨上吐口水的癖好。”  
“你还抽Winston吗？”  
“你试探我，我过去从不抽Winston。”  
“你知道我的意思，这种事太离奇了。”  
“你需要证明，我理解。”  
你的嘴边露出一丝苦笑。“你不懂，你的记忆会搅乱你现有的生活，忘记它吧。”  
我猜测你的话有多大可能是借口。你或许已经有了新生活，不愿再重复过去。  
“我死而复生又如何？除了你，还有谁会在意这种事？除非哪个疯狂的科学家为此把我抓进实验室通电。”  
你的手机响了，你切断了它。我看到上面Garcia Martinez的名字。隔了一会电话再次打来，你又一次按掉。你的举动让我心神不宁。  
“我的律师。”你解释。  
其实你没有必要解释，如果真的是律师，你大可直截了当接电话。  
“他在追求你？”  
“也许吧，我不想谈这个。”  
“你和他进展的并不顺利。”  
你没有说话。我明白，我失去了问此类问题的立场。

“Raven还好吗？”我不知道我们还有哪些共同认识的人可以聊。  
她以前就对我带着某种敌意，仿佛我抢走了她最爱的哥哥。我对她没有办法，尤其我知道她的出生很可能是Sharon出于维系婚姻的原因。  
她当初看到Caleb的样子比看到你我同住还要惊讶。  
“你居然养了一只狗狗。它叫什么？”  
“Caleb。”你命令Caleb坐下，Caleb端坐地面一动不动。  
看得出来她害怕Caleb，但她不想被你我小看，所以鼓起勇气摸摸Caleb的头。  
Caleb舔了舔她的手指，他们的气氛缓和了。  
我们陪她去了一次游乐园。我们玩遍了那些能随时让人吐出来的项目。  
休息的时候，你射中了一只独角兽，算上我手上的两只泰迪熊，我们几乎包揽所有头奖。店主的脸色比当时的天色还要灰暗。  
“我不知道你枪法这么好。”  
“我曾经的家有个地下靶场。我爸是个EDC，他担心一切所能担心的。比如僵尸屠城、火山爆发、异形入侵之类的世界末日。他在我家地下修建了一个防核地堡，那里的水净化系统能维持一百年以上，发电机的时间更长，还有医务室、健身房。最多可容纳一百人，但我敢打赌没人愿意在那里多呆一秒，那里压抑得令人窒息。如果某一天他修建一条诺亚方舟我也不会感到惊奇。”  
“我和他或许有很多话题可聊。”  
实际上没有，Brian恨我。他认为你的“堕落”是我造成的，我该下地狱。  
那时我们还遇到了一个算命的女人。  
“你会死。你也会死。她也会死。我们都会死。”她说道。  
她的话也许暗含着一种先后顺序，可谁会留意呢？那时我们被幸福蒙住了双眼，没有闲暇瞥一眼不幸的可能。

回程时下起了雨，没影响到我们的心情。  
她和我们说话的时候也会取下耳机了。  
我不知道她对我有没有改观，后来见面的时候她至少不会一边说抱歉，一边用力踩我的脚。  
没过几天Sharon亲自把她接回了家。  
Raven当然是偷偷跑出来的，原因是她不想出演牙膏广告和参加少年选美。

“她一直很好，七年前她和Hank McCoy结婚了。他们的孩子Graydon五年前出生。三年前他们一家搬去洛杉矶。”你一边回忆一边说，“昨天我还和她通过电话。她的演艺事业很成功。上个月她出演了一部电视剧。在那部电视剧中她出演一个失去孩子的母亲。”  
我撇过两眼那部电视剧，可我没认出她。她的变化很大，除了染黑头发，连名字都改了。  
你把Graydon的照片给我看。他和你有相似的表情。让我想起你儿时的样子。  
“你也有一件这样的衣服。我看过照片。”  
照片上你不自觉的咬着下嘴唇，那是你紧张时的习惯动作。我更确信你不愿“我”谈起过去，换成“Erik”会怎么样？你会亲昵地用手肘轻碰一下Erik的胸膛，继续看下一张照片。  
“妈妈送给她的。恐怕整个家族的男孩子她都送过同样的衣服。两年前她中风了，四个护工轮流负责照顾她，她恢复得很好。我上次去看她，她能独自走很长一段路了，在以前几乎是不可能的事。爸爸六年前因为帕金森综合征去世了。也许是对死亡的预感，他去世的那天突然清醒和我说了很多话，关于我的，关于Erik的。他说他感到后悔。他觉得之前不应该那么对待他。然后他陷入昏睡，再也没醒过来。”  
我不知道该回答什么，我不怪他？我不知道我能否代替以前的我回答这个问题。我什么也没说。  
“他应该感到抱歉的是你。他把你赶出家门，几乎害你流落街头。”  
“最后一刻我和他和解了。”你说这话的时候带着一种成年人的孤独和寂寞，我过去和现在都不愿看到你这样。我努力回忆过去用何种方式安慰你的，我做不到。

“那天晚上，Erik去过警局吗？”  
“没有。”  
你凝视着我，试图从我脸上找出撒谎的痕迹。  
“Erik追查Sebastian Shaw和地狱火俱乐部半年，最后关头他的车摔下悬崖爆炸。我很难不把两件事联系到一起。”  
“那只是一次意外。”我尽量让这句话听起来足够真实可信。  
“对于世界上大多数人来说，Lehnsherr警官死于意外只是一条微不足道的新闻。他们合上报纸喝完咖啡，离开家上班。对于我，它改变了我的一切。我和他的梦想永远都不能实现了。”  
足够久的沉默过后，我问道：“你在车里找到什么了吗？”  
“没有。”  
的确，他们想把整件事掩盖成一个意外，就不会留下任何蛛丝马迹。  
你不知情会更安全一些，而且我也不知道该如何提起那枚没送出去的戒指，以及戒指内圈上刻的字。如果没有那场 “意外”，我们现在会怎么样？那天出门前我对你说的最后一句话是，“我很快回来。”你微笑着点头，目光移回纸面。你如此的信任我，我却失约了。我后悔没有补上最想说的那句话。

“我想去Caleb的墓看看。这是我最后的请求。”  
你犹豫了很久，点头同意了。过去你会回答我，“你可以要求我做任何事。”

我看到你拿出了钱夹准备付账。钱夹换了。我想知道，我和你唯一的那张合影还夹在里面吗？  
照片上你穿着黑色毛衣和卡其裤，坐在草地上打着手势。试图用浅显的方法解释基因理论，我歪头看你，当时阳光很强，照片上的我表情狰狞。

“我想知道。为什么把它放在钱夹里？”  
“Alex把我拍得很精神。他还放大了一张，足以放在墙上做布景的尺寸。”  
“我不想再看到它。他拍你的每张照片都很漂亮。照片上的我像个劫持你的绑匪。”  
“你提醒了我，下次我把你铐起来拍张照片。”  
我本以为我们有很多时间，多到可以用无数张照片记录你我的生活。可最后，我们只留下了这一张合照。

我付了账。我们从咖啡馆出来，我建议你坐我的车。我提到它是爸妈送给我的十八岁生日礼物。  
“你的父母？”  
我立刻明白你的意思，你也许觉得这是一种上天的补偿——Erik在寄养家庭长大的补偿。  
“我父亲是个消防员，我妈妈是牙医。他们只有我一个儿子。我出车祸的时候他们吓坏了。我妈妈不眠不休地在医院守了我一周。”  
“你不该再让她担心，我猜她不知道你来找我的事。”  
你从不用教训犯错小孩的语气对我讲话。  
“我是个成年人，我有权见任何人。”  
我把头盔丢给你，坐上车发动。你抱着我的腰，引擎的轰鸣都无法掩盖住我的心声。我不相信你没有同样的感觉。  
除了指路，一路上你都沉默不语。我猜不透你在想什么，我在想如果这条路没有尽头，我会顺着它往下开，直到永远。

我们来到了一个寂静的墓园。夜幕降临，墓园除了我们没有其他祭拜者。  
走到Caleb的墓前我感到一阵鼻酸。Caleb的照片还是我拍的，照片上的他回过头，嘴里咬着你丢给他的飞盘。  
“我觉得Erik会喜欢这一张，所以用了它。”  
“他是个好孩子。”  
“我常常忘记他已经不在了。有一次我买了他喜欢的零食。走进院子我才想起来。我把零食 送给了George的狗狗。没有人能代替Caleb，我真的很想他，我珍惜他陪伴我的日子。”  
我很感谢他代替我陪伴你十七年。我差点儿说出来。  
“十年前九月的某天晚上，Caleb怎么也不肯睡，他不停地挠门和呜咽，朝着门外摇尾巴。那天雨很大，我打开门，外面却空无一物。我那时候真傻，我以为Erik回来了。”  
“也许我真的去过，不过我不记得了。”  
你又一次露出悲伤的表情，“很晚了，我们回去吧。”  
我把你送到路口，看来你不打算赴“律师”的约，这让我稍稍感到安心。  
“别再来了。”你的语气坚定，不容反驳。  
“你知道这不可能。为什么我们不能重新开始？  
不等我说完你打断我。“你叫什么？我指现在。”  
“Max Eisenhardt。”  
“一切都过去了。Eisenhardt，已经够了。你不可能作为Erik Lehnsher继续生活下去。我从未忘记过他，每时每刻我都在思念他。”  
你没再看我一眼，转身往我们曾经的家走去。我想拉住你，却收回了手。我望着你的背影，妄图多停留在你的世界中几秒。  
叫住他。我对自己说，否则你会后悔，你会再一次失去他。  
我不相信命运的安排，我把选择权交给你，如果你透露出一丝重新开始的意思，我发誓会抓住它。

你走了二十码远，没有回头。  
你越走越远，远离我，远离我们的未来。  
直到最后，你变成远处的一个点。我隐约看到你打开了门，转身凝视着我。开灯、关门的动作不需要花那么长的时间。

现在的Max Eisenhardt，过去的Erik Lehnsher，朝着那光亮走去。

*杜宾犬的名字由这位先生得来。

前世年上，今生年下。  
等我缓缓再写个后续吧。

*杜宾犬的名字由这位先生得来。


	6. Chapter 6

Charles篇

Charles的心很乱。  
他关上门，后背靠在门上，忽然响起多年前他和Erik的约定。  
那时他们刚看完一部文艺片，其实只有他在看，Erik窝在沙发中睡得很熟，直到结尾才醒了过来。影片男女主角Werner和Jeanne曾约定，如果他们失去联络，就去克利夫顿码头等候对方，不见不散。后来因为战争Werner失去了所有关于Jeanne的记忆，也忘记了曾经的约定选择与他人结婚。此刻Jeanne仍站在码头边上等他。二十年过去，Werner忽然回忆起他们曾经的约定，他来到码头，镜头一转，女主角朝他走来。  
“如果你我也遇到了这样的事……我们也选择一个地点如何？吊死鬼酒吧。我们第一次见面的地方。”Charles思索片刻，“不行，我担心它说不定什么时候就关门了。”  
“无论你在哪里，我都会找到你。”  
“荒村，不，四个四重奏。”  
“好。”Erik吻了吻Charles的额头。  
Caleb呜咽一声，把头搭在Charles的腿上。  
“记得带上Caleb。”  
“好。”  
后来，每当他情绪失落他就会呆坐在四个四重奏里，他期盼着Erik能像曾经许诺过那样，“找到他。”  
这时，门铃响了。  
Charles一阵慌乱，他清楚门外的人是谁，他清楚开门的后果。  
他的手停留在把手上，心理祈祷Erik快点离开，并祈祷Erik不要好奇心发作去寻找那把他藏在花园地精下多年的钥匙。  
门铃没再响，Charles猜测Erik或许已经走远了。  
他打开了门，目光正对上门外男人的眼睛。  
Erik挤进了门，揽住Charles的腰。  
一切都和Charles期望并抗拒的那样发生了。  
Erik吻住了他，在他耸起肩膀挣扎时Erik的手不紧不慢地揉捏着他腰间的软肉，让他放松。同时Erik用舌头撬开他的齿缝，Charles没做多少抵抗，当Erik的舌头在他的口腔里游移，他要用尽全力才把呻吟卡在喉咙里，不会把它吐出来。  
Charles的手情不自禁地停留在Erik结实的肩膀上，受到鼓励的Erik立刻箍紧了他。  
这让感到Charles一阵恍惚，Erik似乎分裂成了两个，一个在过去，一个在未来，他想永远地留在过去，但过去的那个Erik碎裂了，消失了，他们之间的联结也被永远地切断。Charles睁大眼睛，借着窗帘缝透出的微光凝视眼前这张熟悉的脸，暗金色的头发、光滑的额头、挺直的鼻梁，充满情欲的眼睛，是他的Erik却又不是。他有什么资格把这个Erik禁锢在他的身边？  
想到这一点，Charles试图推开Erik，他努力了两次，手垂了下来，最后无助地抓住了身后的流利台。  
Erik吻了他太长时间，足以让他头脑昏沉。他太熟悉Erik的接吻方式，熟悉Erik的气息，他为此而着迷，他渴求Erik的吻，身体无法抑制地想回应Erik，想不顾一切剥光Erik的衣服。  
他妄图召回一丝理智地往后撤，从齿缝里挤出一句话。“你该走了。”  
“太晚了。”Erik脱掉Charles的外套，摸黑领着Charles往卧室走，然后像他过去常做的那样——把外套搭在了扶手椅的椅背上。  
Charles期盼着谁能制止即将发生的事，他在心底呼喊，但他的声音很快被心底的另一个声音取代了，他需要他。  
Erik毫不费力地解开了Charles的裤扣、拉链，长裤滑落到Charles的脚踝。  
Charles没来及反抗，就被Erik仰面推到床上，那条裤子连同鞋子被丢到了一边。  
Charles喉咙发干，浑身滚烫，他感到Erik修长的手指正捏着他内裤的边缘往下扯。“Max——”  
“你害怕叫我Erik。”Erik扯掉了那层最后的阻碍，撸动Charles半勃的阴茎，直到Charles的阴茎完全勃起，然后他低头含住了它。  
Charles下意识地后退，他为自己勃发的欲望而羞耻。Erik用一只手按住了他的髋部固定，另一只手揉捏着他的囊袋。  
Charles手指捏住了床单。快感慢慢积累，涌向他的下腹，他抗拒着不让手指插进Erik的头发里，禁止的嘴巴发出令他难堪的呻吟。他把注意力集中到天花板上的一点，避免沉沦到Erik的技巧中。  
Erik停下来，“你以前不是这样的。”  
“以前……它属于我和Erik。”  
Erik抿住嘴唇不再出声，那代表着他很不高兴，是Charles熟悉的表情。Charles忍不住发出一声喘息，这换来Erik更加卖力地吸吮他的阴茎。他身体微微打颤，脚趾蜷起，快感推挤着他呻吟出声。  
这对于Erik来说算种鼓励了。Erik继续吞咽着Charles的阴茎，舌根挤压着Charles的铃口，手指继续撸动双球。  
高潮的到来根本无法阻挡，Charles胯部挺动，阴茎抽动一下，全射在了Erik的喉咙里。  
Erik脱掉上衣和牛仔裤，把它们随意地往地毯一扔。“还没结束。”  
Charles仰面躺在床上打量Erik。Erik肩膀宽阔，肌肉结实有力……他没找到疤痕。想到这里他痛苦地别开了脸，高潮的愉悦也因此减弱了。  
与其说他无法面对眼前的人，不如说他无法面对过去的Erik。有一瞬间，他感到背叛了Erik，Erik的形象与他越来越远。他本作为一部分的Erik生活在世界上，但那一部分Erik已经消失。他甚至觉得再次回忆Erik对Erik都是一种亵渎，他失去了悼念他的资格。  
Erik或许猜到了Charles在想些什么，他伸出手，褪下了Charles的T恤。  
接着Erik打开床头柜，取出里面的润滑剂，又从牛仔裤中拿出一个保险套。然后他把这两样东西丢到床上，用身体压住Charles，把Charles再度带入一个炽热又火辣的吻中。  
Charles想装成毫无感觉根本不可能，他从Erik的嘴里尝到了自己的味道，而且Erik坚硬的阴茎正抵在他的大腿上，流出的前液淋湿了那里的皮肤，他强忍着才没有呜咽出声。  
Erik的嘴唇顺着他的侧颈往下滑，湿漉漉的触感围绕着他的锁骨打转。  
他突然想到他明天没法再穿衬衫了，不止衬衫……  
他的思维断了，因为Erik在他的喉结上咬了一口，仿佛在惩罚他的不专心。  
“告诉我你在想什么？”  
Charles咬着下唇，没说话。  
Erik沉默了一会，嘴唇下移，咬住了Charles左侧的乳头。  
他的力度很轻，但Charles还是忍不住喊了出来。高潮过去不久，他的阴茎又硬了，他汗湿的后背磨蹭着床单，渴望得到更多，但他绝对不会开口祈求Erik，绝对不会。  
Erik没停下来，他用牙齿刮擦着Charles的乳晕，舌头玩弄着乳头，直到那里变得硬挺。  
他听到瓶盖打开的声音，接着他感到Erik的手指顺着他的腰线往下滑，滑向他的大腿内侧，抵达他的后穴。  
Charles惊得几乎从床上弹起来，Erik按住他的髋部，把沾满润滑剂的一根手指推进他的后穴里。  
Erik等着Charles适应，然后缓慢地搅动手指。Charles喘着气，感到那根手指愈发深入，直至他的前列腺。那根手指曲起，摩擦着那个凸起的点。  
他差一点射了出来，Erik的舌头滑过他的耳垂，“我没记错，是这里。”  
接下来Erik用三根手指操弄着他，每次当他濒临高潮的时候Erik就会把手撤出来。  
Charles感到眼角发热，他死死地咬着嘴唇，否则他肯定会不顾一切地祈求面前的男人狠狠地操他，让他射出来。  
他忘记时间过了多久，在他几乎崩溃的时候，Erik吻了吻他的眼角，舔干了他的泪水。“看着我。”  
他能感到Erik在黑暗中凝视着他，他闭着眼睛没说话，也没动。接着他听见包装撕开的声音。  
Erik扶着阴茎缓慢地挤了进来，Charles深深吸气，他熟悉过去的Erik接下来会做什么，但面前的人他并不了解。  
Erik没给Charles喘息的机会，他插的很深，把Charles完全填满了。  
太久了，他几乎忘记这个感觉了。Charles在那根阴茎上挣扎，手指紧紧地拧住床单，否则他绝对会抓住Erik的肩膀，狠狠地撕咬Erik的嘴唇，告诉Erik自己有多需要他。  
Erik动了起来，随着每一次的抽插，快感再次积累到Charles的小腹，他的阴茎颤抖了两下再次射了出来。  
Charles的脑子昏昏沉沉的，他隐约听到Erik在他耳畔说道：“别离开我，求你。”

天快亮的时候，Charles醒了，他陷入一种无可救药的悲伤之中，虽然发生的事是真实的，但它的过程太过虚幻，让他感觉极不真实，他忍不住把它又当成了一个梦，一个重复了多次却总是会醒来的梦。  
在这种悲伤中，他忍不住去碰了碰Erik的脸颊，Erik仍在睡着，他并没有感到安心，他闭上眼睛，祈祷梦早一点醒来。  
Charles醒来的时候天已经大亮，Erik如他判断那样不在旁边，床上空空荡荡，仿佛只有凌乱的床单才能证明昨晚发生的事。  
一股早餐的香味吸引了Charles，此时床头的电子钟显示九点一刻，他坐起来，随手披了件睡袍走进起居室。  
Erik穿着短裤在流利台前忙碌着，他已经打好了蛋，正准备把蛋倒进煎锅里。  
“我以为你已经走了。”  
Erik动作停滞了半秒，继续翻动锅里的鸡蛋。“你的冰箱里什么都没有，你每天都吃什么？”  
“你不应该在这里。”他的话让Erik转过身，Charles不去看Erik的眼睛，“你该和你的父母待在一起。总有一天，你的梦醒了，你会感到荒谬，你的回忆把你带到了一个陌生人的住处，你和他——”  
Erik关了火，朝Charles走过来，“你从来不用这种语气跟我讲话。”  
“我们不能活在过去，Max。”  
Erik冷笑，“我不是个小孩，我很清楚该做什么。我最后说一次，叫我Erik Lehnsherr。”  
他捏住Charles的手腕，把Charles推倒在餐桌上，Charles拼命挣脱，但Erik的力气大的惊人，他根本挣脱不开。Erik手指下滑，解开了Charles睡衣的带子。  
阳光透过窗帘渗透进屋内，光线柔和并不刺眼，Charles凝视着Erik肩膀的痣，忘记了要说什么。

如果有灵感会再续的


	7. 查篇 等我

查篇 等我

可能有点虐？

“Charles？Charles？”Baker太太轻声呼唤我的名字，我的意识却逐渐飘向远方。它就像一艘被巨浪托起的渔船，早已挣脱了舵手的控制。  
它把我带回了十九号你出门前的那一刻，我清楚地记得那是下午两点零四分。  
你穿着我最爱的那身衣服，夹克衫搭配高领毛衣，头发整齐地向后梳拢，简直无可挑剔。  
当你把车钥匙攥在手里时，我开口：“今天有什么安排吗？”  
“我要去图书馆查点东西。七点钟回家。”  
我掀开窗帘的一角，窗外天色阴沉，大块的黑云压在杉树的树梢上。“天气预报说今天没有雨。不管怎样，开车小心一点。”  
你微笑，凑过来吻了吻我的侧脸。Caleb也许觉察到了什么，他久久地扯着你的衣袖，你不得不朝卧室扔了一只网球才得以脱身。  
如果可能退回到那一秒，我会用尽全力把你留下，哪怕把你打晕拷在床上。  
但我怎么可能知晓那之后发生的事。如果我能知道那是我们最后一面。我会千百次的告诉你我有多么爱你，即使你早就知道，正如我也清楚地知道你也爱着我。  
我们有太多约定的事没做了。  
我多么希望时间能再为我们停留一个月，不，一周，哪怕只有一天也好。我可以清晨早早起床，为你准备早餐，  
我会提前烤好吐司，煎好鸡蛋和香肠，把你从睡梦中叫醒。我们就窝在床上吃早饭。我们懒洋洋地谈论着天气、路况、新闻，Caleb趴在我们的床尾，时不时咕噜一声应和着我们。甚至我们什么也不必说，只需要静静地吃完一顿早饭，我也会享受其中的每一分，每一秒。  
一想到我从未为你准备过早餐，心中难免感到遗憾。  
之后我会换上运动衫和你与Caleb一同晨跑。我们从屋子出来，热身，沿着路往前跑，Caleb在我们身前绕来绕去，跑到Jones家门口，我们得休息一会，否则我可能跑不完整个路程。  
这一回我不会揉着膝盖在“荒村”门口停下来，一边读着书一边等你们回来。  
如果我没有出现抽筋或是扭伤等状况，等我们抵达河滨公园，我们会让Caleb去散散步，寻找新的爱情。  
我们坐在岸边的长椅喝杯咖啡。你说过，你总是要坐在那里等到太阳升起，看着阳光驱散最后一缕黑暗。它让你感到温暖，就像家。  
晨跑之后你通常会去Stano便利店选几样东西，作为我们午饭和晚饭的食材。这一天，我们不用去那里，请相信我，我另有安排。  
晨跑完，我们冲完澡。我会仔细地为你选一身衣服，然后带着Caleb去教堂街。  
也许你已经猜到了，Grant神父会主持我们的婚礼，我一个月前曾经询问过他的意见，他想都没想就同意了。  
我问他如果有人以上帝的名义反对怎么办？  
“去他妈的，上帝他老人家已经够烦的了。”他回答道。  
誓词我已经在心底背过无数遍，但我担心到时候我仍然会紧张得说不出话。  
到时，我直视着你的眼睛。“站在上帝面前，我会成为你的丈夫，爱你、尊重你、保护你，永远忠诚于你，直到永远。”*  
天啊，我好想听到你的嘴里说出这句话。  
接下来我们会交换戒指。戒指是我一个月前买下来的，我选了很久。我知道你也买了一对，但我不知道它们在哪儿。你没成功瞒住我，我不小心发现了你藏在裤袋里的收据。  
仪式过后恐怕已经到了中午，我会带着我的丈夫而不是男友去伊夫利餐厅。在那里我们会享用婚后的第一餐，Caleb能吃到专门为他准备的冰淇淋。  
接下来我们也许会去看场电影，选一部不那么无聊的片子，但愿你不会再次睡着。  
或者，我们开着车沿着主街一直走，一直走，走到暮色渐浓，走到天空布满繁星。  
途中我们会在报社停下，把我们的婚讯登在报纸上。  
也许我们会选择回到家，窝在沙发中，为彼此阅读。我会选择从，“我将何时死去，并且摆脱。”*开始读，直到我们都沉沉睡去。  
不过，我怀疑你会抽出大半天时间修理浴室那个滴水的热水管，你已经抱怨它有一阵子了。  
到了零点……不，为什么要结束，时间应该定格在零点的前一秒，你我相拥的时光。  
那些不存在的虚假的记忆让我感到一阵安慰，仿佛我们真的曾经拥有过。  
我本以为我会先离你而去。某个时间我曾经设想过，那时我们都头发花白，我躺在病床上，你拉着我的手，覆盖在你的面颊上。  
但愿那时你我的眼睛还能看清彼此的模样，但愿那时我的声音还能讲出你的名字，我会告诉你我的一生因为有你的存在是多么幸运而快乐。  
你会好好活下去，我毫不担心这一点，你会把一切都照顾得很好，不像我。

“Charles？Charles？”Baker太太攥住了我的手，我意识到我并没有存在于我想象的那个空间里。  
我站起身，走到台前。  
看着台下的一双双眼睛，我感到了一阵晕眩。我希望谁可以扶我一把，但除了你，谁会在此时此刻给我以支撑呢？  
“遇到Erik的那天，是我人生中最糟的一天。我差点丢掉了我的饭碗，我的前男友被我捉奸在床。我和妹妹在电话中大吵了一架，接着我搞砸了与母亲的会面。记者对那次会面是这样形容的——Sharon Xavier与相恋半年的第四任男友Daniels分手。拜托，我和Daniels根本不像，而且我也没有六英尺六英寸高。我打算去酒吧买醉，于是走进了吊死鬼酒吧。没错，这个名字仿佛都是为那天精心准备的。我喝了一杯又一杯，直到头脑昏沉。就在这个时候，Erik走了进来。当时我正和一个男人聊天，虽然这么讲很不礼貌，但我全部的注意力都集中到了Erik的身上，那个人说的话我没再听进去一个字。我发誓，Erik就是我一直在寻找的真命天子。在之后的很长一段时间里，我都质问自己，当时为什么没有走过去做个自我介绍。或许是某种情绪拦住了我的脚步，又或许他看起来很直，不会对我产生兴趣。我坐在那里，看着面前的人，心里却想着他。到酒吧打烊的时候，我醉得没有办法再走过去了。就在那时，Erik径直朝我走过来，问我要不要喝一杯。我意识到，那是我生命中最重要的一天。我与Erik的生活充实而幸福，我以为我和他会这样生活一年，两年……五十年。我以为爱可以不朽……*”  
我根本不记得我接下来说了什么。我走下台阶的时候，人们围了上来，我感到透不过气，但我知道我不能离开，你在这里，我的一切都在这里。  
我反复质问上帝，为什么？为什么会发生这种事？

七点的时候，你并没有回来。八点半的时候我隐隐感到了一种莫名的恐慌。Caleb伏在我的脚边发出低声的呜咽，似乎冥冥之中他已经知晓了你出了事。  
我开车去了图书馆，并找到了白天的管理员，他很确定，你一整天都没有去过图书馆。  
我厚着脸皮拨通你同事们的电话，但他们都找不到你，也不知道你去了哪里。  
我突然产生了一种想法，你可能早已回到了家，说不定你只是因为一点小事耽搁了时间。  
我回到家门前的时候，仍然亮着的灯给了我一丝希望，虽然我清楚知道它不过是我出门时太匆忙忘记关上的。  
我打开门，Caleb没有像往常那样扑上来，而是对着大门口发出咕噜咕噜的声音，我转过身，只看到一片白茫茫的雨雾。  
我冲了澡，换了衣服，坐在沙发中等了又等，你没回来，也没有打电话。  
不知道过了多久，我昏昏欲睡，你打开门走了进来，Caleb冲到你身边疯狂地摇晃着尾巴。  
我扫了眼壁炉架上的座钟，上面显示十一点零七分。“谢天谢地，你回来了。为什么回来这么晚？”  
你没有回答我的问题，只是握着我的手吻了吻，“回床上睡，你会着凉的。”  
门敞开着，冷风灌进屋内，屋内的温度一下子降了下来。  
“你的手这么冷？等我帮你弄杯茶。”  
“不用了。”  
你在我耳畔呢喃着什么，我困得要命，再度闭上了眼睛。  
电话铃吵醒了我，我爬起来，天已经亮了，但座钟的时间没有变过，大门依旧关着，Caleb守在门边，似乎从未移动过。  
当我接起电话的时候，我知道一切都不可能挽回了。  
我根本不相信调查报告上写的话，“雨天路滑，刹车失控。”  
“一定是搞错了。”我竭力控制着自己不让自己发抖。  
“我们做了鉴定，确认了他的身份。”那个男人对我说，“死亡时间为十一点到凌晨一点之间。”  
“十一点零七分。”我回答道。  
我本该清楚的，钟不会无缘无故地停在那个时间。  
他将一只证物袋递给我，袋子中装着一小团黑色的金属。  
“我猜测它之前是枚戒指。”他不安地说道。  
“真是个惊喜。”  
我避开他同情的目光，专心想象它原本的样子，你肯定会选择朴素、实用的样式，因为它会待在我的无名指很多年。  
“我很喜欢，谢谢。”我在心底说道。  
“我什么时候能带走它？”  
“在这儿签字，以及这儿。等侦查结束，你就能取走它了。”  
他说了几句安慰的话，我离开那里，开始往回走。  
我会照顾Caleb，正常上班，与朋友会面，偶尔看场电影，听音乐会，打理花园，修缮我们的房子。  
我相信终有一天，我跨越那条河，我们会再次相遇。  
等我，Erik。

*结婚誓词，有修改。  
*引用自《永恒之王》  
*引用自《葬礼蓝调》

很久前看完《单身男子》情绪发泄地写了万篇。查篇一直拖着没写，直到闹闹推荐我看完《摩登情爱第一季》第八集之后产生了点灵感，才填了查篇。如果有一点点灵感也许会再填后续吧。  
这篇的beta也是她，谢谢她。


	8. 查篇 重逢

重逢

Raven拢了拢被晚风吹乱的黑发，捡起插在地上的长剑。“你不能守在那里，你不能被困在那里了，否则你看到与Caleb有关的东西你就会想起他。”  
我把剑尖拨开，“你不需要威胁我。”  
一个男人走过来，他留着黑色的短发，穿着衬衫搭配西装裤，身高大概六英尺左右，体格结实，看上去三十多岁。  
“准备得怎么样了？”  
“我随时可以开始。”她把单眼眼罩推到头顶，向男人介绍道：“这是我哥哥，Charles。Charles，这是Alexander Capra。”  
“Raven常常和我提起你。”  
我留意到他眼中的兴趣，等他走了以后，我望着Raven。“别告诉我此行的目的除了陪你拍戏，我们还有别的安排。”  
“沙滩、阳光、海以及——”她扫了眼Capra的背影，把眼罩戴回脸上。“翘臀。听我说，没有人靠回忆活下去，没有人。这世界上除了Erik还有很多人。”  
“不了，但他们都不是他。”

Raven拍戏的时候我选择了一块阴凉的角落休息。我翻开书一页页的读下去，听到片场那边传来一阵骚动。  
“怎么了？”我问一个工作人员。  
“她的状态不太好，NG了四、五次，我从来没见过她这样。”  
过了一会，Raven穿着戏服走过来，坐到我旁边，她看起来惊恐又无助。“我不知道要不要告诉你，你是最不适合的对象。”  
“好吧，当你想说的时候，你再告诉我吧。”  
她走向片场，留给我一个充满疑问的背影。  
这次拍摄不到十分钟就结束了，等所有人离开，Raven再度坐到我旁边。  
我等着她愿意开口的那一刻来临。  
她给自己倒了一杯，喝了一口继续往下说：“我想起小时候去传说中的鬼屋探险。大屋很黑，我举着手电，顺着旋转楼梯往上走，被虫蛀的地板咯吱咯吱地响，走到主卧，门轻轻一推就开了，我看见Blickling站在屋子里，我很害怕，从屋子里跑了出来。我过了好几天担惊受怕的日子，生怕他的鬼魂来找我。后来，我忍不住告诉了你。你独自一个人走进屋子，然后带着一幅画出来，并告诉我，我看到的影子并不是Blickling的鬼魂，而是画。”   
她凝视着我，仿佛在询问我的意思，过了一会，她的目光转向大海，拳头攥紧了，我知道这是她紧张时的习惯动作。  
“你不知道我看见了什么。我看见了Erik。片场人很多，隔着几个人我看到Erik远远走过，我当时很害怕，我以为看到了鬼。我问和我拍对手戏的Joseph，你看到那个男人了吗？他回答没看见。我不敢确定是他，或许是我眼花了。”  
“他看起来如何？”  
“还是老样子，看起来一点也没变。”  
我站起身，往片场的方向跑，途中撞倒了一把沙滩椅。  
Capra往这边走过来，我大声问道：“你看到一个大概六英尺高，暗金色头发的男人了吗？”  
他回头望了一眼，慢吞吞地说道：“他抢了你的钱包？”  
我继续往前走，遇到一个人就停下来询问，得到的答案都是相同的。  
Capra跟了上来。“出了什么事？”  
“没什么。”  
天色渐渐暗了下来，我沿着来时的路往回走，Capra远远跟在后面。  
“别跟着我。”我听到自己的声音在发抖。  
“我想你忘了，我也住纳皮里酒店，我们去同一方向。”  
我远远地看见Raven站在酒店门口，一见到我，她立刻抱住了我，“我很担心你。”  
我猜测她很后悔把看到Erik的事告诉我。  
我轻拍她的后背，“嘘，没事了，或许你只是太累了，需要好好休息一下。”  
送Raven进入房间后我正准备离开，Capra拉住我，“我敢说你需要来一杯。”  
“没错，不过我习惯独自一个人喝酒。”  
“至少让我帮你处理一下这个伤口。”  
他拉住我的右手腕，我这才注意到手背多出一条两英寸长的划伤。  
他领着我进入他的房间，把我安置在一张柔软的扶手椅中，接着Capra找了一些药棉和酒精清理，血已经结痂，药棉覆盖到上面，痒得难受，我有一种想笑的冲动。  
“别动。”他往我的伤口包上绷带，他的侧脸和下颌，太容易让人产生错觉了，  
以至于他处理我伤口的时候我一直盯着房间里的一面墙，那里挂着一幅《空房间里的光》。屋子里的光线并不明亮，最亮的地方反而是这幅画，有那么几秒钟的时间，我想起了我们的家。  
“伤口不深，不会留疤。明早找我换药。”他顺着我的目光望向那副画，“如果你喜欢，我把它送给你。”  
“我喜欢，但我不需要它。”  
我道了谢，准备离开他的房间。  
“它使你想起谁？前男友？”  
“我们没有分手。”  
这一刻我产生了一种倾诉的欲望，但我竭力克制住了自己，我相信，他不会对Erik有兴趣的。  
“我很奇怪他做了什么，能让你如此爱他。”  
“爱是盲目的，我无法讲清楚理由。他不需要做任何事，我爱他。”

到了晚上，我辗转难眠，我坐起来，给自己倒了一杯，然后一饮而尽。  
我的怒意混合着酒精在胃里升腾，我大声地质问你，“为什么不让我看见你？”  
我等了很久，没有人回答。  
我一杯接一杯地喝着，感觉整个房间都无法盛下我的怒意，我推开门，走出房间，径直走向大海。  
前额有一块地方像针刺般隐隐作痛，我一边走，一边按压着它，它悄悄地溜向我的大脑，蔓延到全身，我分辨不出我的全身都在痛，还是我的大脑控制着我产生这样的感觉。  
黑暗中天空与海融为一体，除了海浪声，我听不见其他的声音。  
我往前走，脚趾陷进水中，痛感似乎因为接触得到了一丝释放，我继续往前走，  
直到整个身体沉进水中。  
痛消失了。  
海用着一种温柔的方式托着我，我望着黑色的天空，只感到平静。  
也许此时的我仍躺在房间的床上沉睡，置身这片海中，随波飘荡，不过是我无数梦中的一个。  
我无法计算到底过了多久，当我打算回去的时候，有什么东西缠住了我的脚，一种死亡的恐惧，顺着它往上爬，我突然意识到，我离开这个世界之后，不会有人谈论Erik，也不会吊唁Erik，我是他留在这个世界唯一的见证者。  
黑暗灌进我的耳朵和嘴巴，我完完全全沉入黑暗之中。  
黑暗并没有让我痛苦太久，我再睁开眼睛，看到的是一片温暖的阳光，而你在那片阳光中，Caleb跑过来，双脚跳起来迎接我，这是我能想象出的最美的相遇。  
“我终于见到你了。”  
Erik朝我露出熟悉的笑容，“不，你没有，你还没有真正到达那里。Charles，我也不存在，我因为你才会出现。”  
“让我留在这里吧，我很累，我不想再回去，我有很多话想对你说。”  
“你厌倦了在那个世界思念我吗？”  
“我此时此刻就能触摸到你，我不需要依靠着你的影子活下去。”  
“我们都知道这不是真正的我，此刻我存在于你所想象的世界，而不是真实的世界中。”  
“无论你说什么，我相信我所看到的，我所触摸到的，这就是你。”  
“听我说，如果我是Erik我会怎么做？”  
“你不会希望我留在这儿，你会送我离开。”我抚摸Caleb 的脑袋，“我什么也不愿想，我不知道还要多久才能与真正的你相遇。”  
“假如我告诉你回到那个世界会忘记我，你会怎么样？”我直视你的眼睛，你继续说，“你知道，假如我问你一个问题，那么必然是你心中的疑问。”  
“你无法夺走我思念你的权利，况且我不需要花费大把力气记住你。我诚实的面对自己之后，我发觉我不能逃离这种生活，哪怕只剩下回忆。”  
我继续讲着，仿佛要把这些年发生的每件事都告诉你，关于我、Capra、我们的家的事。  
“沉浸在回忆中时间过得很快，夏天接着春天到来，秋天紧跟其后，一年又一年很快过去，而你依然陪伴着我。”  
你似乎动摇了，露出无奈的笑容。“你该回去了。”  
我紧紧地抱住你，闭起眼睛。“我想多待一会，我不愿意留下你一个人。而且我也不确定会再见到你。”  
“我保证我会去见你。”我们同时说道。

等我睁开眼睛的时候，看到一片白色的天花板，耳边流动着熟悉的旋律。  
旋律停了下来，我侧过头， Raven摘下我的耳机，她的脸苍白而疲惫，眼下多了几条细纹。“你终于醒了。你昏迷了两天。我试过了很多种办法都不能唤醒你，医生说音乐或许有效，所以我这么做了。”  
“我遇见Erik的时候，酒吧里放着这首歌。”  
她攥紧我的手，我感到她的手心全是汗水，“告诉我，你是不是想要结束你的生命。”  
“说了也许你不信，我被困住了，是Erik唤醒了我，送我回来。”  
Raven按下播放，我重复地听那首曲子，仿佛再度回到你我相遇的那一刻。  
烟雾缭绕的房间中，我遇见了你。

灵感来自《哈纳莱伊湾》和《那里没有伴着我的一个》（简直吃百家饭找灵感


End file.
